Lo que pasó, pasó
by Carmele
Summary: Un song-fic...Draco y Ginny cometen una locura, y despues se arrepienten. Pero lo que pasó, pasó....Y nadie va a cambiarlo. RR! ONE-SHOT!


**HOLA! OTRO FIC! **Bueno, a ver, estoy inspiradilla. >Es un songfic, con una cancion de reggeaton de Daddy Yankee que se llama Lo que pasó, pasó. UN BESO A TODOSSSSSS! REVIEW!

**LO QUE PASÓ, PASÓ.**

**Esta noche contigo la pase bien  
Pero yo me entere que te debes a alguien  
Y tu fallastes pero ya es tarde  
Y tu fallastes pero ya es tarde**

* * *

Ginny corría por el pasillo. ¿Cómo habia cometido esa locura¿De verdad había pasado¿Y Harry que?

De acuerdo. Un momento de locura es un momento de locura. Pero esque lo suyo no fueron momentos, sino horas.

Sintió que se ponía colorada y entró en el primer baño que se encontró por el camino hacia su sala común.

Se lavó la cara y las manos y dispuso a mirarse en el espejo.

Ojos claros, pelirroja, palida, con pecas, delgada, bien formada...labios carnosos... un cuello de porcelana. Un momento. El cuello.

Ginny se miró mas de cerca el cuello.

Se acercó un poco mas al espejo.

"**MIERDA**!" gritó en el baño.

Eso le pasaba por dejar que la besaran en el cuello. Se soltó el pelo, y se tapó la marca de chupetón que tenía con el. Arreglándose la ropa, salió del baño.

_Soy tonta, tonta, tonta_...pensaba mientras seguía camino hacia su sala común. ¿_En que estaria pensando? PERO SI LOS DOS TENEMOS PAREJA!_

Llegó a la sala común y cuando pasó por el retrató vio a Harry sentado en un sofa, solo, y con una cara de enfado muy grande.

Ginny tragó saliva y Harry la miró.

"Ya era hora, Ginny"

* * *

Draco andaba con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Sabía que Pansy le pediría explicaciones de porque no había estado en toda la noche en la sala común, o porque tendría esas "bonitas" marcas de arañones en la espalda.

Sonrió acordándose de ella.

De acuerdo. Pansy era guapa. Rubia, con bonitas curvas, bajita, ojos oscuros, y rasgos finos.

Pero Ginny era mucho mas. No se podría comparar ese pelo sedoso y rizado con el lacio y fino de Pansy que tampoco tenía mucho de especial. Esa piel blanca, cremosa, salpicada de pecas, comparada con la de un tono normal de Pansy...Ojos claros, verdes como la naturaleza... y miles de cosas mas.

Rió...

_Joder con la pelirroja, no pense que fuera asi de salvaje_ pensó.

Rió de nuevo.

Estaba en su séptimo año de Hogwarts, y esta misma noche era el baile de despedida, cosa que nunca se había celebrado antes, y consistia en un baile al que estaban invitados todos los cursos de 5º hacia arriba, y cada uno debía de ir con pareja...Y claro, Draco tenía que tener alguna excusa buena para Pansy para que esta lo acompañara al baile, porque por supuesto el NO iba a ir solo.

Se chocó en su camino hacia la sala común con Blaise Zabini y el moreno comenzó a interrogarlo, pero Draco no pudo responder nada, debido que su miraba hiba mas alla de Blaise, hacia una pelirroja que salía del baño, echa una furia y tocándose el cuello.

Draco rió.

* * *

**Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo****

* * *

**

"A ver Harry. Ya te lo he repetido mil veces. Estaba en la biblioteca detrás de un estante muy grande y me qude dormida porque ya era muy tarde y la señora Pince no se dio cuenta o algo asi que cerró la biblioteca y esta mañana me he despertado y aun seguia ahí..."

Harry no parecía convencido, pero ¿como podía resistirse a esa mirada de suplica?

Asintió como un niño tonto y dejo que Ginny viniera a abrazarle.

La agarró fuertemente y hundió su cara en su pelo, pero algo no encajaba bien. No olía como siempre, a vainilla...sino a una colonia de chico basante fuerte pero que olía muy bien. Sintió como estaba a punto de llorar, como sabía que había perdido a Ginny ... sabía que lo de la biblioteca no era verdad...pero la quería tanto como para dejarla ir de un momento a otro.

Ginny se separó de el.

"Harry... voy a ducharme para despejarme un poco¿vale?" dijo mientras Harry asintiía.

La pelirroja subio a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Recordando lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

**.-.-.- FLASHBACK -.-.-.-**

Ginny dio una vuelta en la cama, sin abrir los ojos y se topó con un cuerpo masculino a su lado.

Sin abrir los ojos pasó una mano por el torso, pero parecía mucho mas fuerte de lo que era normalmente.

Abrio los ojos y vio como unos ojos grises se clavaban en su mirada como puñales de acero.

"**DRACO**!" chilló.

_Oh dios..._ pensó. Todo le vino a la mente entonces.

Draco rió y le tocó el pelo a Ginny.

"Hola pelirroja"

Ginny se levantó corriendo, y buscó su ropa con ligereza por la habitación.

"Dios mio...¿qué he hecho¿qué he hecho?" murmuraba. Draco reía.

"Creo que es bastante obvio..."

Ginny se dio la vuelta, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

"Mira Draco...me parece que todo esto ha sido una equivocación... veras...tu...eres especial...pero¿qué pasara con Harry? Yo...le quiero"

Draco se puso serio.

"Ginny, no le quieres, y lo sabes. Sabes que no le quieres. Simplemente tienes miedo a perderle, porque es lo unico seguro que tienes, y sabes que tendrías la aprobación de todos, sin embargo conmigo no, y eso es lo que te asusta, peor tu me quieres ami, y quieres estar conmigo... No mientas.."

Ginny se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, esto no puede ser" dijo y seguidamente se inclinó y le dio un beso a Draco en los labios, escapando después de esto, por la puerta del cuarto de los requerimientos.

**.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -.-.-.-**

* * *

Draco llegó a la sala común. Y Pansy, estaba sentada en el sofa charlando con una amiga animadamente. Cuando vio a Draco entrar por la puerta le dijo algo y la amiga se levantó rapidamente y se fue, dejando a Draco y a Pansy solos para hablar.

"Bien. ¿Me puedes decir donde has estado toda la noche?"

Draco se econgió de hombros. "Claro! Ni que fuera nada malo. Veras, después de la ronda de prefecto, le pedí a la señora Pince que me dejara las llaves de la biblioteca para estudiar un poco, y me quede dormido..." dijo riendo como un tontó.

Pansy frunció el entrcejo.

"¿Me estas mintiendo?"

"No"

"¿De verdad?"

"SI" dijo Draco, y le dio un beso a Pansy. Y la rubia intentó pensar que no le mentía pero en el fondo de su ser, sabía que Draco había estado con otra,

Seguidamente el rubio se fue hacia su cuarto, y cuando llegó alli se sentó en la cama, pensando en porque había sucedido todo.

**.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-**

Draco hacía su típica ronda de noche de los viernes de prefecto. Estaba pasando por el pasillo de los requerimientos, por el cual pasaban muchas parejitas y era el momento perfecto para castigar.

Se apoyó en una pared y se dejo arrastrar hacia abajo para sentarse en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos para intentar descansar un poco, pero al momento escucho pasos. Los abrió y se puso en pie.

Entonces la vio. Ginny Weasley iba andando hacia donde estaba el, meneando las caderas, y por algun extraño motivo, su pelo ondeaba como si hubiera viento.

Siempre la había deseado. No, bueno, no siempre. Desde 5º o asi, que fue cuando la pelirroja empezó crecer. Hasta hace poco, simplemente había sentido eso, deseo, pero ahora era mucho mas. Ahora cuando la veía, su corazón palpitaba mucho mas rapido, se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos.

Ahí venía, con ese aire de diosa que inspiraba a tenerla respeto.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿Qué hace una Weasley por aquí a estas horas?" dijo con voz de burla.

"Muy facil. Ando" dijo la pelirroja, enfadada.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Bien, me parece que te voy a mandar a tu casa de nuevo y se lo dire a McGonagall para que ella te imponga un castigo y te quitare 10 punt..."

"Oh por Dios Malfoy. Callate. ¿No puedes dejar de ser por una vez un dolor en el culo?"

Draco rió. "No, si tu no dejas de ser por una vez una pobretona!" dijo y rió de nuevo.

Ginny enfureció. "**DEJA DE METERTE CON MI FAMILIA POR UNA VEZ!"** dijo y le empujó contra la pared.

Draco sintió que esto se estaba descontrolando y agarró a Ginny por los dos brazos y la puso a ella contra la pared.

"No...no puedo" dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban, y estuvo a punto de sonreir. Pero comenzó a susurrar descontroladamente.

"Suéltame¿Qué quieres¿Qué quieres de mi¿EH¿Por qué no me puedes olvidar de una vez¿Hacer que no existo¿EH?"

Draco se acercó mas a ella.

"porque no puedo!"

Ginny sintió que se ponía roja y Draco se avalanzo furiosamente a besarla, mientras la pelirroja le devolvía el beso.

**.-.-.- FIN FLASHBACK -.-.-.-**

* * *

**Es una asesina  
Ella conlleva la medicina  
engañadora que te envuelve y te domina  
Una abusadora, ella como sabe te debora,  
y si no tienes experiencia te enamora  
Una especialista, a la que te ponga ella la vista balas hechizeras,  
un hombre en su lista  
Que si es maliciosa, yo que la trate como una diosa me engaño,  
y ahora me llama como loca**

**

* * *

**

Todas las chicas de su cuarto iban al baile. Todas emocionadas. Todas correteando de un lado hacia otro, buscando su ropa, pensando en el maquillaje perfecto, en el peinado ideal.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Ginny, quizás mas guapa que todas ellas, perfecta, irradiaba belleza, con un traje verde oscuro, compuesto de corpiño y falda. El corpiño le ceñía el torso, resaltando al máximo sus caderas y cintura, y se ataba detrás con un cordón de seda de color plateado. La falda era estrecha hasta un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas y después caia en un enorme vuelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño lleno de rizos, con algunos mechones lisos sueltos y el maquillaje, era natural, los ojos brillantes, de color plateado, y los labios rojos, jugosos, brillantes.

Amy Green, una chica de su mismo curso, morena, muy guapa, se le acercó y le tocó el brazo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó.

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió a Amy.

"Nada, Amy"

"Te veo...seria.."

"Estoy bien. Un poco triste porque se acaba este año..."

"Ahhh...claro. Y ya no estara Harry aquí no?"

Ginny prefirió callar.

_No solo Harry..._pensó.

* * *

**Presea dale presea,  
si ya no estamos juntos otra mujer me galdea mami  
Presea dale presea,  
que pocos son los indios y hay mucha india en la aldea  
Presea dale presea,  
no dejes pa mañana lo de hoy que te lo llevan  
Presea dale presea,  
ahora estas celosa porque otra me desea**

* * *

Draco llegó al baile, acompañado de Pansy que llevaba en su cara una expresión inmensa de orgullo.

Cuando entraron por las puertas del Gran Comedor, la fiesta ya habia empezado, y ya todas las parejas bailaban en la pista.

Cogió a Pansy y comenzarón a bailar y entonces la divisó.

Alli estaba, perfectamente perfecta. Vio como bailaba junto a el. Su enemigo por tanto tiempo...y estaba con lo que mas deseaba en este mundo. Ginny Weasley.

Entonces la vio sonreir por algo que había dicho Harry y comprendió que de verdad ella pertenecía a el.

* * *

**Esta noche contigo la pase bien  
Pero yo me entere q te debes a alguien  
Y tu fallastes pero ya es tarde  
Y tu fallastes pero ya es tarde**

* * *

Ginny rió por algo que había dicho Harry. El la hacía reir, la divertía, se lo pasaba bien con el, se sentía protegida...Harry era algo seguro. Algo que sabía que estaría ahí, y algo que sería aceptado por todos, tal y como había dicho Draco.

Entonces comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como esperando que el la estuviera mirando. Y asi fue.

Lo encontró mirándola, de una manera posesiva, como si Harry no pudiera tocarla, pero sin embargo estaban separados.

Entonces comenzó a sonar una canción con un poco mas de ritmo, y vió como Pansy se acercaba mas a Draco.

Sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Celos.

* * *

**Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo**

* * *

Draco agarró aPansy.

Ginny ya había perdido todo tipo de oportunidad.

Y cuando le había mirado asi, sabía que estaba celosa. Celosa porque otra lo tenía, porque otra podía besarle.

Entonces la vió acercarse con Harry mas hacia donde estaban ellos. Y se quedaron bailando a apenas un metro.

Draco acercó mas a Pansy y Ginny a su vez se acercó mas a Harry.

Entonces, Draco besó a Pansy rapidamente, y Ginny besó a Harry.

¿Quieres jugar no? Pensó el rubio.

Cogio a Pansy del cuello, y la besó agresivamente, y cuando acabó miro a Ginny. Que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio donde estaba hacía dos minutos. Ahora andaba hacia el pasillo. Sola.

Draco soltó a Pansy, dejando a la rubia perpleja y fue corriendo tras Ginny.

* * *

**Presea dale presea,  
si ya no estamos juntos otra mujer me galdea mami  
Presea dale presea,  
q pocos son los indios y hay mucha india en la aldea  
Presea dale presea,  
no dejes pa mañana lo de hoy q te lo llevan  
Presea dale presea,  
ahora estas celosa porque otra me desea**

* * *

La encontró en el baño de las chicas, sentada sobre el mostrador de los lavabos.

Cuando vio que Draco entraba, se bajo, le miró y desvió la mirada.

"Ginny"

"Dejalo"

"Lo siento"

"No tienes que disculparte. Es tu novia"

"Ya...Pero lo de anoche..."

Ginny se acercó y le besó antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle nada. El la agarró fuertemente del pelo y jaló, inspirando ese olor a vainilla que irradiaba y momentáneamente Ginny le soltó soltando un gritito.

¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Nada" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, aquí se acabo..."

"¿Y an...?"

"Lo que paso, pasó, Draco, no hay mas que hablar" dijo mientras salía del baño.

El vuelo de su traje detrás suya, y al escapar, dejó su olor a vainilla.

Draco sonrió, y abrió la mano que hasta ahora tenía cerrado el puño. Entonces ahí lo vio, un mechón de pelo pelirrojo.

Se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olió.

Lo que pasó, pasó...pensó.

* * *

**Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo  
Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo**

* * *


End file.
